STAR MORONS
by odango-atama66
Summary: The Stars Wars crew get lost in time. My best friend wrote it, and seeing as her account is stuffed i decided to do it for her. R and R please.


STAR MORONS  
  
By SERENA LOVES DARRIEN  
  
1 THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DARK STAR  
  
  
  
2 I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS  
  
2.1 "Everyone ready?" yelled obi-one canobi.  
  
"Yes" everyone replies except for Chewbacca and R2D2 for obvious reasons.  
  
"Ok time to go back in time! " he shouted.  
  
"Um why are we going back in time anyway?" asked Han Solo.  
  
"So that moron called Luke can save our father" Princess Liah stated.  
  
"Shut up, I only did it so the universe wouldn't be taken over by evil" he snapped  
  
"Well I would rather have an evil father than a demented brother any day" she shot back.  
  
"I demand you be quiet at once," said C3PO.  
  
"Beep, beep, beep" beeped R2D2.  
  
"Chewwwwwwww," groaned Chewbacca.  
  
"Be quiet everyone or else we will be late!" yelled Yoda who had been revived few months ago.  
  
"Ready or not here we go!" shouted obi-one as he pressed the play button on his time machine which he had made, that looked strangely like a cross between a boom box and a elevator.  
  
"WEEEEE!" screeched Luke until Chewbacca punched him out.  
  
Suddenly the small room decorated with the little alarm clocks started to turn backwards.  
  
Everyone except Luke who was twitching on the floor watched them.  
  
"Stop here yelled Yoda as he pressed the stop button, the doors slide open like a lift and outside the doors were Luke and Darth Vader fighting with their little glow sticks as Liah called them.  
  
"Hey Darth Vader come to the future and live in peace with us but only if your good," Obi-one yelled.  
  
"Ok then," as he stepped into the lift/time machine.  
  
Just then Luke jumped up and said "I wanna press the button this time!" as the pressed the rewind button.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" everyone yelled but it was too late the clocks started to rewind very quickly.  
  
"YOU MORON!!!!" screamed Liah while everyone tried to kill Luke.  
  
'This is going nowhere' thought Han as he pressed the stop button.  
  
The lift doors opened and on que everyone stopped rioting and look out.  
  
Before them stood a road with strange looking people throwing beads from on top of huge moving platforms.  
  
"Where the heck are we?" swore DarthVader.  
  
"Are those male?" asked C3PO.  
  
"I'm not sure," came a reply.  
  
"Welcome to the 2005 martis gra," said a person dressed in a short dress with heavy makeup on.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Hans  
  
"Me?" it replied "I'm Jesse"  
  
"What species are you?" questioned Liah  
  
"I'm human like everyone else on this happy little planet" it replied "By the way" it turned to face R2D2, C3PO and Chewbacca "I like your costumes" Then it disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Chew?" Chewbacca said.  
  
"Ok I'm scared let's go home" Luke and Yoda said in unison.  
  
"Into the time machine!" obi-one yelled and everyone turned to the place they left it.  
  
"WHAT! IT'S GONE?" screamed Liah.  
  
Then R2D2 used him radar to scan for it, strangely it read that the time machine was floating down Main Street.  
  
"Beep, Beep" he beeped  
  
"What do you mean a pack of people stole the time machine and are riding it down Main Street?" C3PO questioned  
  
"Luke!" Darth Vader barked.  
  
"What now?" he complained.  
  
"Go run and get the time machine back," Darth Vader ordered.  
  
"No way its like 500 metres away by now" he said  
  
"OWW I'm starting to be trampled by the crowd," complained Han.  
  
"Quick into this ally!" Obi-One shouted.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh peace at last" exclaimed Yoda.  
  
"Not for long" a voice came.  
  
Luke, Obi-One and Darth Vader withdrew their light sabers,  
  
While Han and Chewbacca brought out their heavy balster pistols.  
  
"Hand over all your valuables and no-one will be hurt" the voice threatened as he stepped out into the light.  
  
It was a man with a paper bag on his head with the eyeholes cut out.  
  
Our not-so brave team handed their stuff over and suddenly two policemen ran into the ally.  
  
"All of you put down your weapons now and hands in the air!" the 1st policeman said to our hero's.  
  
"You disgust me trying to rob a homeless man," the 2nd policeman said probably because the man had a paper bag over his head.  
  
"All of you are under arrest for theft anything you say will be used against yourself in the court of law now into the car," the 1st one said  
  
Sadly our heroes hoped into the car and were pulled away to the police station.  
  
2.1.1 THE END 


End file.
